AvengersVsZFighters
by Antster1205
Summary: Beerus, the God of Destruction, sets up a super battle between Earth’s Mightest Heroes and the Z fighters to determine which universe gets destroyed and other lives.
1. Prologue

"Whis, you feel that? That energy?"

"What is it, Lord Beerus"

"Happens to be another universe but this one is different."

"Ahhh yes sir, this IS different. This universe is……Marvelous."

"Whatever it is, better say it's prayers."

"Lord Beerus, we may have to scope out this universe, maybe find a real challenge for you. Never know what it have in stored. May have marvelous snacks."

"Pudding "

"Yes, your favorite and it appears that this universe has a earth as well but no Goku, Vegeta or others that are in this universe."

"Is that so? Who are the saviors of this earth?"

"A group consisting of a superhuman, a human in a machine, a God…"

"God you say?"

"Yes and he happens to be a god of thunder"

"Ha, a joke"

"Yes and the rest consists of two highly skilled mortals and a monster"

"That's 1…2….."

"6 members, Sir and they go by the name The Avengers"

"The Avengers. Sounds like a franchise. Hmmmm….I got a idea"

"I believe I know what it is, sir"

Beerus smiles.


	2. Aftermath

Beerus : So how about we visit this Earth ? I want to see "The Avengers" in person.

Whis: yes, my lord. Maybe we can get a little preview of what they can do in battle.

Beerus: so what are we waiting for? Let's go

MEANWHILE ON EARTH 199999

Tony Stark: so we defeated Thanos. What now for the Guardians of the Galaxy?

Peter Quill (Star-Lord): We'll gonna continue doing what we do best…..

Rocket Raccoon: kill bad guys and get paid for it. Is that right Groot?

Groot: I am Groot

Peter Quill/Steve Rogers: HEY. Language.

Everyone looked at Steve in confusion.

Peter Quill: anyway, except the kill part.

Drax: I like the killing part.

Peter Quill: that's not what we do. But Thanos was exception.

Carol Danvers: but I killed him buddy.

Peter Quill: with a little help.

Carol Danvers: if it wasn't for me, Thanos would've repeated history. And half of you wouldn't be here.

Bruce Banner: but we can all agree that I brought everyone back, right? I mean I sacrificed my arm.

Tony Stark: And we'll build you a Bucky 2.0. With the help of vibranium ?

T'Challa: We'll see

Peter Quill: but anyway we gotta roll. Earth got the Avengers, The galaxy got the Guardians.

Thor: Asguardians.

Tony Stark: Thor, you leaving with them?

Thor: just for a little while. Besides they need a powerful, handsome, furious leader to lead them in battle.

Peter Quill: um thought we established that I'm the leader. Always had been, always will be.

Thor: Oh of course. Of course. I was just messing with ya, buddy old pal.

Thor pats Quill on the back, with a serious face on.

Thor: and besides you got the new girl to replace me while I gone.

Tony Stark: which reminds me, who's the captain?

Steve Rogers/Carol Denvers: me

Both look at each other with a thousand yard stares.

Steve Rogers: I'm still the Captain

Tony Stark: he does make the best speeches. Yep and I guess I still provide the money huh?

Peter Quill: but anyway we got to go. And I gotta say Tony Stark?

Tony Stark: Flash Gordon?

Peter Quill: it was a interesting experience working along with you back on Titan. You are one tough son of a bitch.

Tony Stark: hey what can I say ? I eat moons for breakfast.

Peter Quill: Dr. Strange ?

Dr. Strange: Quill

Peter Quill: loved the tricks back on Titan. Teamwork made the dream work.

Dr. Strange: Teamwork made us turn into dust and left us gone for five years.

Peter Quill: but we came back. And Spider-Boy?

Peter Parker: Spider-Man.

Peter Quill: we gotta watch footloose together.

Peter Parker: it's not really good.

Tony Stark: he's young.

Rocket Raccoon: what the hell is footloose?

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket Raccoon: don't start. You just came back and already acting like a douche.

Nebula: I think it's time to leave now, Quill.

Thor: the blue girl is right, time to guard the galaxy.

Peter Quill: stop it. But it was nice working with all of you. Til next time.

Groot: I am groot.

The Guardians goes in the Benatar and flys into the sky, going back to space as the avengers watched.

Tony Stark: so space girl, is there any more threats from space we should know about? While we're all here?

Carol Denvers: not that I know of but I'll keep in touc…

A portal, interrupting Carol, opens up. Beerus and whis walks through the portal.

Dr. Strange puts on his cape and makes magic circles on both his hands.

Dr. Strange: who are you and what's your purpose for coming to this planet?

Beerus: So...this is Earth... of this universe. I see this earth isn't no different.

Whis: This is Earth 199999 to be exact

Beerus: so there's more? Like this one?

Whis: Precisely my lord

Beerus: Remind me after this little project to destroy them.

Whis: Anxious, aren't you?

Beerus: After all these years, indeed I am.

Carol Denvers: speak when spoken to.

Beerus: oh excuse me. We're looking for the avengers. Perhaps you all have seen them?

Whis: you're looking at them, my lord.

Beerus looks at everyone in the eyes:

Steve Rogers/Captain America

Tony Stark/Iron Man

Carol Denvers/Captain Marvel

T'Challa/Black Panther

Steven Strange/Dr. Strange

Wanda/Scarlet Witch

Bucky Barnes/Winter soldier

Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Bruce Banner

Beerus: I see. They're the avengers alright.

Tony Stark: If it's cat food you're looking for, we don't have it, Garfield.

Beerus: a cat joke. Bold.

Whis: no but other foods are acceptable.

Beerus: Avengers, we have a challenge that you can't refuse.

To Be Continued.


	3. You've been challenged Avengers !

Beerus: allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lord Beerus, god of destruction of universe 7. And this is my humble attendant, Whis.

Steve Rogers: Strange, you ever heard of this guy?

: not until this moment, no.

Steve Rogers: Denvers?

Carol Denvers: nope, he's definitely not from this universe Cap.

Beerus: so you're the leader?

Steve Rogers: why does it matter? What's your purpose here?

Beerus: Captain, you and your universe have been challenged by Universe 7 greatest heroes. Consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Gohan, Android 18. Oh and Yamcha. But we don't talk about him much.

Whis: and we are setting up a tournament between you two groups.

Beerus: Universe vs Universe. Earth vs Earth. Loser's home verse bites the dust. No pun intended.

Steve Rogers: what?

Peter Parker: wait there's another universe? Like a multiverse ?

Tony Stark: Well we went back in time and I seen my father and 2014 versions of ourselves so not a big surprise. Plus Doc been to other universes, haven't you Doc?

Dr. Strange: I can't say

Tony Stark: What do you mean "You can't say"?

Beerus: I see we have one who can go to other universes, Whis. With that kind of power, who knows what else he has in his arsenal. He might be too powerful for this tournament. Of course not more powerful than a god of destruction.

Dr Strange:

Dr. Strange: if you have any plans of taking me out, I'm afraid it won't work.

Beerus: Wasn't the plan but tempting. No but Let's test your might, Sorcerer. I'd love to see what you have in stored for this battle.

Whis: As for the rest, I would start training immediately. The tournament in a week. Oh and there must be eight consistents so I would advise choosing your best fighters.

Beerus: As for the Sorcerer, we will have a little sparring match. We'll decide if you are" eligible"

Tony Stark: You going to be good Doc?

Dr. Strange: "Thee" Tony Stark is concerned ?

Tony Stark: Just making sure you're not going to give away the stone. Again.

Dr. Strange: I won't have to save a life.

Tony Stark: Except your own.

Beerus: Alright enough, wasted enough time. Let's go Sorcerer.

Dr. Strange: I'll be back.

Beerus: A week. Train hard. Your universe depends on it.

Dr. Strange, Beerus, and Whis vanishes to another location.

Tony Stark: Have we just been challenged by purple grumpy cat?

Universe 7

Ka Me

Ha Me

GALICK GUN !

HAAAAAAA !

Two energy blasts hit each other, trying to push one back. The ground shakes, and the background darkened.

Two life forces are going head to head.

Seems to training for the next battle that awaits them. Two Saiyan warriors. Heroes of the 7th Universe.

Legendary rivalry that's been going on for years. That one battle started it all.

Goku a o

Goku: Wow Vegeta, you really did get stronger. I'm impressed !

Vegeta: Now you know who's really number one, Kakarot.

Goku: I guess. I just can't wait to fight in this tournament. I wonder who Lord Beerus is putting us up against through.

Vegeta: Whoever they are, I'm fully capable of taking on the whole team. Don't you or the others dare step in.

Goku: And let you have all the fun? No way.

Vegeta: Who's participating anyway? Don't tell me Frieza is in on it like the Tournament of Power.

Goku: Nah, I don't think we'll need Frieza. We got Android 17 and 18, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin.

Vegeta: That's 7. Aren't we supposed to have 8? Who's the last one?

Goku: Ohhh Yeahhh, Beerus did say eight.

Vegeta: Kakarot, you Imbecile but no matter. Me alone is enough.

Goku: Heyyy, how about Broly?

Vegeta: That Savage ? He'll just blow the whole damn place up. Besides what makes you think he'll say yes?

Goku: Trust me, Me and Broly been training together for this kinda thing. I think he'll be interested. Been a while since he's been in a real fight.

Vegeta: Speaking of training, we need to be getting back to it.

Goku: Want to go another round huh Vegeta?

Vegeta: You damn right, Kakarot.

Goku and Vegeta continues their training for the ultimate battle against the unknown.

Meanwhile Beerus "interviews" the Sorcerer supreme known as Dr. Stevens Strange, known for his incredible and out of this world mystical powers that can posed a big threat for the Z fighters.


End file.
